In the art, various types of games have been proposed based on the use of a playing board and sets of game pieces movable on the board. Games of this general nature are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,016 in which is described an improved checkerboard; also U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,972 which discloses a game board with intersecting channels; and also U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,934 which is concerned with a puzzle game where pieces of varying lengths are fitted together to achieve a pattern having an appearance of a desirable nature.